


The Daily Life of the Huntress' Wife

by Jade121807



Category: Ash - Malinda Lo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade121807/pseuds/Jade121807
Summary: Ash does a rundown of her nightly routine and some found memories.
Relationships: Aisling/Kaisa (Ash)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Daily Life of the Huntress' Wife

Let me just start with saying I have learned to love my life. I can know walk down the road in the capital and have no one think I'm a runaway. They look and see some one who is part of the Royal Hunt, and if you keep up with the royal news then you would know that you were also looking at the bride of the Huntress. 

It's a wonderful feeling to know that I am loved deeply for now then just my skilled hand (in more way then one.) But it deeply annoys me when I see other woman try to flirt with Kaisa. And I know she feels the same way when men try their luck with me. Once a man tried to touch me when I was less then sober but not drunk, Kaisa ran, and I mean ran to my side knife in one hand the other at my waist in a protective manner. Well long story short a former guest of the King is now missing a hand, and I can't wear a light blue gown without getting some very concerned looks.

I will admit I would prefer a more simple life I can not complain with the soft beds and the woman who wakes me up at the first light of day. It does sometimes get hard to wake up early espesaliy after long nights in the woods looking for owls or in bed. I sometimes miss the feeling of knowing what the day holds, but it all ends the same way. A maid walks to the room and helps me dress and wash, unless Kaisa dose it for her. Then I chase Kaisa to wash with my help because without me she would spend the days and nights at her desk. After that, she reads a fairy tail while I set things back or sew something she or I ripped on a hunt. Before we go to bed we talk about the forest, my step-mother's house and my step-sisters, the horses, the king's hair line, the queen's dress, or anything and everything. Then we close our eyes and do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fanfic I have posted. If you have feed beck please leave it in the comments and thanks for reading!!


End file.
